HetaOni  Time to save the lost ones
by Cymru-TrollWelshDragon
Summary: What if Wales and N.Ireland HAD to go in the mansion and save the others? Wales is Dylan and N.Ireland is Seamus.
1. Prologue

**HetaOni**

**Time to save the lost ones.**

A cream haired man stood in front of the hole that he found. He examined it carefully, being as silent as he can so he wouldn't encounter one of those ' things ' . His pure blue jewels looked it the hole, it was pitch dark. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jolted quickly turning around. " .. Oh, it's _you _ ". The male frowned at his red haired ally. " What? You got a problem with me being here? " The taller male raised up one of his thick eyebrows. The cream haired male shook his head and looked back into the hole. " We need to get inside there, Seamus. " He said, blankly and not caring of the dangers. " Are you crazy? That's pure suicide! " Seamus replied, frowning slightly. " We don't have any choices, we need to save them. " The smaller male growled lowly. " Dylan.. " The red haired Irish man sighed. Dylan raised a brow then stoop. " You wanna go first or? " He simply asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I prefer to go first. Seeing that you're not so good at landing and that you faceplant _ many times _ " Seamus chuckled and went to the edge. " Hey! I don't have any balance when I fall! That's why! " Dylan simply pouted, he disliked the way Seamus was treating him. The Irish man simply smiled. " Then I'll be down there when you'll jump. And Don't forget to not _ scream_ like last time. " Dylan glared at him, his cheeks growing a light pink blush. " I hate you! " He pouted even more, this was totally a child's game. " Stop playing such games Dylan, that makes come out way cuter than you are already. " Dylan jolted and hissed up loudly. " I'm not fucking _cute!_ " He snarled at the taller man. " You always deny it, though you can't make me change my mind about it. " Dylan simply ignored him, Seamus sighed then jumped down the hole. The cream haired looked over his shoulder and shrieked, suddenly running into the opening and tripping over a rock, what a good way to fall in the hole while there's that thing wanting to kill you.

Seamus looked up and blinked, '_ yet again he found the ridiculous way to jump in the hole.. How nice from him._ ' He thought, totally resisting the urge to facepalm really hard. Dylan yelped and covered his mouth with his hands, trying to not scream out. He closed his eyes, he was sure that he would die from that fall. Seamus positioned himself, ready to catch Dylan, though he wasn't sure if he would succeed, since that Dylan was falling at a quick speed. That's what he thought until the cream haired male totally crashed on him, that made Seamus fall on his back with the smaller male on him. " Ouch! Dylan, are you okay? " The red haired man raised a brow, somewhat worried. Dylan opened his eyes, he was about to cry. The Irish man sighed then sat up, hugging the other close. The smaller man simply curled up, moving closer to the other's warm body. " Calm down Dylan.. it'll be fine.. " Seamus sighed, rubbing the other's back softly. The pale skinned man looked up at the Irish's face, a tear rolling down his cheek. The red haired man smiled softly and kissed the tear away. Dylan squirmed a little, the pink blush growing darker. " I'm still going to say it, you are cute when you blush. " Seamus chuckled, only earning a small pout from the other. " You know I don't like it.. But we aren't in the place to argue about that. " The taller man smiled, passing a hand into the other's hand softly. Dylan simply turned his head away, slightly pouting since Seamus was treating him like a woman. The pale skinned male uncurled up quickly as he heard a growl from above them. He looked up and saw the thing that decided to jump to get them. " HOLY SHIT " Dylan shouted out, quickly standing up and running away quickly. Seamus jumped on his legs and followed behind the cream haired man.

Dylan rushed into the rock corridor but suddenly, he tripped and hit the ground face first. " Dylan! " The Irish man rushed over quickly then kneeled down. " Are you okay? " He asked, worry in his voice. The pale skinned male tried to move his feet from the ' roots ' . " My foot is stuck! " He tried to unstuck it more. Shivers went down their spines, the thing, it was so near. Was it too late to help the others? So many questions rushed in their heads. They didn't knew what to do.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The troubles already began.**

A pitch dark cave, with barely no light, except that small light magic floating above a blood stained area. What did happen? That's what no one ever thought off. His eyes were wide open, staring with tears rolling down his cheeks at what was the body of his lover. It was his turn now. His turn to be put in a near death state because of that thing. A scream escaped his pale lips, a scream flying off with a name, the name of Seamus. The scream was so loud that is echoed into all the mansion, entering the ears of the Axis and the Allies. Arthur shivered at the scream. " That voice.. Dylan! " He rushed off, separating himself from the group. Dylan was laying there, on the ground, sobbing loudly. He couldn't believe why did this happen. He never wanted him to leave him like that. He whimpered, Seamus had sacrificed himself to protect him, an useless skinny welsh man. His hands curled up into fists, he clawed at the ground and grinted his teeth together. He didn't hear anything, except foot steps that where coming toward him. Who could that be? Dylan didn't care, all he wanted was to have Seamus back, if he couldn't get him back, then he'll go join him when the chance would happen.

Arthur ran into the rock corridor then stopped as he saw the Welsh man on the floor, sobbing. " Dylan! " He rushed over to him, but stopped as he saw the dead body of Seamus. He gasped and walked over to the corpse. " What.. What happened? " Arthur looked over at the older male that was on the floor. " H...he sacrificed himself to..to save me.. " Dylan chocked out, his voice sounding like he was about to have a mental break down. Arthur sighed and kneeled next to the cream haired man. " Look.. it's not the end of the world. He's not totally dead, he's come back to consciousness soon, trust me. " The blond British man smiled weakly, hoping that it would cheer up the other. Dylan looked up, tears dripping from his cheeks to drop onto the ground. He moved his foot out from the vines then sat up, wiping his tears away with his sleeve. " Let's carry him to Germany's safe house. " Arthur said, giving his hand to help the other to stand up. Dylan blinked as the rest of the Allies and the Axis got out of no where. "w..What the..? " He was confused about that.

" That was a pretty loud scream man! " The American shouted, raising his arms up. Dylan glared at him, his cheeks red from crying so much. " Okay Okay I said nothing! " He hold his arms up in a defensive way. Francis went to Dylan, placing his hand on his shoulder lightly. The cream haired male looked over at him, he was still crying, but only a little. " Look Dylan, there's no need to keep crying. He'll be back to normal in less than a week. " The Frenchman smiled softly at his ' younger ' brother, yes the French was calling him his little brother, why? That's a secret. The blue jewels looked into the ocean blue eyes, find all they needed. Comfort, brotherly love and calm, those two thing made the owner of those jewels smile a little. He knew that Francis was worried a lot about him, and that he was the only one that always succeeded in making him smile, except for Seamus of course.

He was curled up on the floor, trying to sleeping and forget what happened to his beloved. Sleep wasn't coming at all, and his mind didn't want to try to forget. That was hurting him inside so much, but he had to live with it. The curled up Welshman felt something on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and looked at it. It was... One of those ugly grey hands. His face's expression changed into a horrified one. This wasn't possible, He tried to stand up but the thing was holding him down, it would strike at any moment. Tears totally started to get in his eyes as he closed them, letting the liquid rain drops from his eyes roll down his pale cheeks. He was sure that his time had come, until a spark lighted his mind up. With that spark happening, Dylan's eyes darkened and a low growl escaped his lips. He grabbed the grey wrist and quickly turned around to face the thing. Though it was his only chance to either revenge Seamus or let himself be killed, he decided to fight it till one of them would be done for. His dark blue orbs met two big black orbs, those that he would try to erase from here. The Welshman raised his hand in front of the ' alien ' thing. Slowly, white lights were slowly circling in Dylan's hand. " This... is the end. " He smirked then unleashed a stream of blinding light, the thing growled and backed away from the small male, who took the opportunity to jump on his feet and take his sword out, fully ready to defeat this monster. " There's no way you'll get out of this fight _**alive.**_ I will **END** you way before you will be able to kill me. " The Welsh growled out, glaring at the thing. A voice came up in his ears, it was telling him to wake up. Was he sleeping? He didn't trust the voice and ignored it. Though there was something that was stopping his body from moving. " What the? " He took an horrified expression and looked at the thing, it was coming closer, too close. It was coming, his end, it was now. How could this happen to him.

Dylan's eyes shot open,this was the worst thing he had ever lived, well maybe not. Since that the face that was over his own was Arthur's face, tears at corner of his eyes. The Welshman frowned slightly, glaring a little at the emerald jewels. " Get your face away from mine. You fucking rat. " That insult only earned a growl from the Englishman. Wait, did he saw tears at the corner of Arthur's eyes? The Welsh suddenly blinked and started to laugh. " Oh Jesus Christ.. Don't even tell me that _You_ , mister I-Bitch-My-Brothers, was **WORRIED** about _me ?_ Let me laugh! " Dylan was totally laughing his ass off because of him. Arthur snarled and hit him on the head. " You will shut up. " " Yeah right like if I would " Then the two had yet again started to argue and insult each other, which always happened in the past. Francis sighed and pulled Arthur away. " Stop arguing, it's not the right moment. " Dylan crossed his arms and looked away, half pouting. The Welsh looked over at where the others laid Seamus and stood up, going over to the bed.

" How long did I.. Sleep? " The pale skinned male looked over at the wavy blond haired man. " Huh.. To be exact.. Two weeks. " Dylan's eyes widened a little. " T..Two weeks? " He couldn't believe it. Two weeks had pass? What if Seamus never woke up? Worry rushed in his body, making his shoulders start to tremble. The cream haired male closed his eyes and grinted his teeth together. Suddenly, something touched his hand softly, that made the small male open his eyes a little, his orbs meeting grass green orbs. Was it real?


End file.
